Jessa OneShot(Excuse my lack of Creativity)
by Amber Ember7
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Based after the events of CoHF, after Jessa's marriage. That would be about it. Thanks for reading in advance!


Tessa took a deep breath as she brought the knife down to her chest, a tear trekking a path down her cheek. Mortmain looked at her with an expression of mixed fury and fright.

"Miss Gray, put the knife down."

"Why? So you can take me and use me for whatever you are going to then lay waste to me? I would choose rather to end my own life than to let you make use of me and force me to betray my friends."

"Friends? They were going to leave you on the streets when they found no use to you any longer! I will love you, and keep you with me-"

"You will keep me as a prisoner and force me to do things I do not wish to do! That is not love!"

"It is more than they would-"

"You would not know what love is, you soulless monster, I would rather die by the arms of my friends than live by a heartless man." She thrust the dagger down, deep into her chest. She collapsed on the floor.

"NO!" She heard Mortmain yell. Then she heard him scream in pain.

"Bastard," Will's voice said. "Oh God. Oh no, Tessa, oh Tessa no. No, no ,no. Tessa please stay with me," Will's face appeared in her vision, though blurry. "Tessa wake up! Wake up Tessa!" Will's face slowly morphed into Jem's, "Tessa! Wake up!"

Tessa's eyes flew open, Jem's face above her, concerned. "Tess, it was only a dream, okay. Everything's okay. We're okay." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Its all okay." He whispered, then kissed her eyes each, the tip of her nose, then finally her lips. Tessa shivered, and snuggled into Jem. He wrapped his arms around her. "We're okay, for now. Right now, we're okay."

"Jem?"

"Yes?"

"If I would've taken my life that night, the night with Mortmain, when I Changed into that woman briefly then back into myself to fool him, if I actually took my life, to save you all, what would you have done?"

"Well, I would like to say I would've been brave and kept going on, making it so your sacrifice wouldn't have been in vain, but I'm afraid- I'm afraid that's not the case. I am not the brave man you think I am, not without you. I probably would've stopped taking the _yin fen_." He looked down at Tessa. "I know its not the answer you were looking for. I know you were hoping that I was the brave man that would've kept going, as long as I could've anyway. Why do you ask?"

"I- I dreamt that I had taken my life that night. Will was above me like he was in the real time, begging me to stay with him. But then that's when the dream broke, I saw you instead of Will, but, you still had silver hair in the dream. I just don't- I don't know."

"My Tessa." He kissed her forehead. "I don't know either, but what I do know, is that I love you. That is the only thing I am fully certain of."

She smiled. "I love you too, Jem."

"Mama! Daddy! Will is messing with my dollhouse again!" A young female voice rang from in front of the bed. Jem and Tessa repositioned themselves to see their daughter.

"Well Jessie, go tell him to stop." Tessa told her.

"I did! But he won't! He's hurting the dolls," Her black eyes glistened.

"Was not!" a little black haired boy came into the room. "Why do you even like those dolls that much Jessie?" They all looked at her. Tessa and Jem not accusingly, just curious.

"You gave them to me. And Magnus enchanted them so they would look like the people we care about most, and I don't want Will hurting them. They look like you guys, and I don't want to watch or see them broken!"

"Wait, so, it isn't of Mom and Dad and you?"

"No. It's of the Jessamine that Mom and Daddy were friends with's since I don't know them, Magnus enchanted it to show who you cared for most as I said before." She looked at all of them and back to little Will.

"Sorry."

"Guess that's all cleared up. Now who's ready for some breakfast?" Jem said as he jumped out bed.

"I certainly am." Tessa jumped out of bed after Jem. "What about you two? Want some pancakes?"

"Well Tess, I was actually thinking cinnamon rolls."

"YES!" The two little ones shouted in unison, and ran for the kitchen.

* * *

** So, that is my first TMI/TID FF! Hope you liked it. It was based after the events of CoHF, and if you didn't know Jem and Tessa were to be married, so this is after that obviously. If you like this, and/or me and my writing and/or feels-crushing type things, my friend set up a blog for me on tumblr with some of my smaller headcanons. She claims they're depressing...(I call them hellcanons, . /) I would appreciate you checking it out! Thanks for reading my FF! Favorite/Follow/Review please!**

**~Amber Ember7**


End file.
